Not what it seems
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: Tsuna is Namimori Delinquent who is loved by other. ALL27


CHAPTER 1

"SAWADA!"

The brunette smirk at the loud voice. He had just pranked another person today. That was 6 out of 10. Nice.

Tsuna jump across the school fence and turn toward the now annoyed teacher.

"My most sincere apologies, sensei. I am really regretted for my immoral action just now. I beg for your forgiveness... maybe." He said with a formal tone and dash instantly.

Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada, the Namimori school delinquent, just made a non another Nezu- sensei curse to the heaven.

***Delinquent Tsuna***Delinquent Tsuna***

A group of min blowing men stare at the situation infront of them.

"Wow, I don't know they will be a delinquent in this peaceful neighbourhood, kora!"

"Well, what suprising me more is this boy had escaped from Hibari's evil wrath." A braided hair man said while covering his smirk behind his long sleeve.

"Hmm, I will definitely investigate this boy later," A glasses green haired man with a lab coat push up his glasses.

"He is interesting but not worth enough for a money." A hoodied wearing men point out. He eyes were covered by the big hoodie make you go unnoticed a glint of interest beneath the man eyes.

"This boy is sure really awesome. I think he can be considered to be my subordinate!" The heavy makeup man said before being hit on the head by a fedora wearing man.

"No one want to know what you think of lackey. But this boy is really fascinating."

Well,let just said that Tsuna will not have a good day when he meeting this said gorgeous men.

***Delinquent Tsuna***Delinquent Tsuna***

"I'm home."

Tsuna close the door behind him and before he could do anything, he is getting attack by a bunch of kids.

"Tsuna-nii, you came back early today!"  
"Play with us, Tsuna-nii!"  
"Yes, play with us!"

The brunette laugh at the kids. Tsuna carry the only girl in them and ruffles the other two hair.

"Okay, okay,we will go to the park later after we eat lunch, ne? Here let me change my uniform first and then I will cook you guys the best food ever!" Tsuna grin widely.

"YAY!"

Tsuna eyes soften at them before he direct his attention towards a light chocolate hair boy.

"Fuuta, how is Mama's condition now?" he ask worriedly.

Fuuta smile from before cease before he looks towards his big brother.

"Mama's fever getting higher than this morning. I already force her to check to the hospital, but she is just being her stubborn and smile."

Tsuna warm smile vanish immediately.

"Fuuta, can you be a dear and bring mama's medicine, please?" Tsuna ruffle he boy locks, receiving a large grin by the boy.

"Okay."

***Delinquent Tsna***Delinquent Tsuna***

Tsuna open the door and close it gently. Not wanting to wake up the occupant in the room.

"Mama."

A short hair woman slowly opens her eyes and sits down from her lay position.

"Oh, Tsu-chan. You back early today. Does something happen?"

Tsuna just shake his head and sit next to the gentle long women. He held the warm hands with his smaller smile and stare at her caramel orbs.

"Mama, how was your fever? Fuuta said it getting higher."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a normal fever."

"Mama, please. You know that you can't fool me. Tsuna's big chocolate orbs begin to glassy. He tightening his held.

"You know that I have no one beside you and the kids. I don't want to lose any of my precious person. I maybe not your real son, but please, mama, I really don't want to lose you." Fat tears streaming down his baby face face. Tsuna shoulder shaking from the crying and his face red. He really look like a frightening bunny who being caught by a a group of hungry looking wolf. One glace at him and all you know is that you already hug him tightly and whisper soothingly at him.

Nana stare at her son figures with an arching heart. It is hurt to see the usual happy and bright child cry his heart out. She sigh and smile before hugging her beloved foster son. Tsuna retured the hug back.

"Waktta, mama will go to the hospital..." Tsuna moved to face her. His face beaming.

"...But, you have to escort me, ne?" Tsuna blink for a few second before he grin largely like the kid he is.

"Of course!"

***Delinquent Tsuna****Delinquent Tsuna***

A/N: New story bitches!

Haha, yes, Tsuna is a cute delinquent in this story. And yes, Nana is not his real mother, I'll explaine it on the later chapter.

This an ALL27 story. I'll try to put the others later.

Ohand do you guys want Nana in any life- treating sickness?

Thank you for reading and review. ;)


End file.
